Gas turbine engines include a compressor section for compressing air, a combustor section for combusting a mixture of the compressed air and fuel and outputting exhaust, and a turbine section to convert the exhaust into torque. The turbine section includes a plurality of rotor blades each connected to a rotor and designed to rotate about an axis of the gas turbine engine. The turbine section further includes a case positioned radially outward from the rotor blades and rotors. A blade outer air seal (BOAS) is positioned radially between the case and the rotor blades and is designed to form a seal between the case and the rotor blades. It is desirable for a clearance between the BOAS and the rotor blades to be relatively small during operation of the gas turbine engine. This may be challenging where tip clearance distances change in response to changing engine operating conditions due to vibration, thermal expansion, and the like.